


the taste of your perfume

by straightforwardly



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Manga Canon, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: A hotel room, a blindfold, and a question of trust. Or: the one in which Anzu has an unexpected flashback.





	the taste of your perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Rreferences chapter four of the manga pretty heavily.

_How far does your trust really go, I wonder?_

Black silk covered Anzu’s eyes, cutting away the sight of Mai leaning over her and the surrounding interior of the hotel room. Once the knot was tied, the warmth of Mai’s hands fell away and Anzu was alone, with only the feel of the blanket beneath her anchoring her to the world. She held herself still, her fingers clutching at the fabric beneath her legs.

The scratch of the hotel’s blanket wasn’t much different than the scratch of a cloth-covered booth in a cheap burger restaurant. All she could hear was the sound of someone’s breathing, and for one long, unexpected moment, she thought that she caught the scent of hot oil, heavy alcohol, and burning flesh. 

_That’s all over with_ , she reminded herself. _I’m in a hotel, with Mai. This isn’t Burger World. There’s no madman here._ But still her heart thudded with the memory of the last time she’d had her senses cut off in this way, half-expecting to feel at any moment the press of a cold barrel of a gun against her face.

Instead, soft fingers tipped by the prick of long nails touched her neck, stroking upwards until they reached her mouth. Goosebumps prickled in the wake of her touch. Lips pressed against her bared shoulder. Then again, at the crease of her knee. Something wispy trailed against her thighs—strands of hair, Anzu thought, and she pictured it, how it must look: that heavy mass of hair falling over Mai’s shoulders. Fingers trailed against the skin peeking out over the edge of her hem, right above her breasts. A long nail traced the curve of Anzu’s ear. Kiss upon kiss, touch upon touch, with the empty seconds in-between each moment of connection only heightening Anzu’s anticipation as she wondered where and how Mai would touch her next. 

Suddenly, Mai’s mouth vanished, leaving nothing behind: no touch, no sound, nothing but the darkness surrounding her.

The seconds ticked by. There was nothing to say that Mai was even still there. She could have slipped out quietly, leaving Anzu sitting there. There was nothing to stop her from doing just that. Just as there was nothing stopping Anzu from reaching out to see if she could find her nearby or from simply taking off her blindfold herself. 

Nothing, save for her faith in Mai, in abiding by the rules of this game they played.

Anzu swallowed, waiting. Anticipating.

Then:

Glossy lips pressed against Anzu’s mouth. Anzu opened up to her, warm and wanting, the slide of Mai’s tongue against hers chasing away the half-remembered taste of grease. This time, when she breathed in again, all she smelled was the warm, heady scent of Mai’s perfume.


End file.
